codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Ops 3: The Finale/Intel
Black Ops 'DOCUMENT 1' DATE: March 9, 2058 MEMORANDUM TO: Jason Hendricks, CPT. FROM: P. Bowman SGT. SUBJECT: Profile of Recruit Daniel Mason PLACE OF BIRTH: Anchorage, Alaska, USA NATIONALITY: American, Caucausian D.O.B.: 07/05/2027 AGE: 31 BUILD: Average WEIGHT: 195 Pounds EYES: Green HAIR: Brown Summary Profile: Recruit Daniel Mason has served in my Marine squadron for 6 years, and the recruit has displayed exemplary skill and attitude. His family has a history in the service, with his grandfather active during the Vietnam War and his father active during the 2025 crisis. Mason has served with distinction in my squadron, with evidence being the award he won for his service with the Marines during the Congo Conflict. During training, Mason was the top marksman of his class and possesses skill with the majority of weapons in our arsenal. The recruit would be a valuable addition to the Navy Seals. 'DOCUMEMT 2' DATE: April 12, 2064 MEMORANDUM TO: Nigel King, Director of CIA FROM: Rachel Kain, Chief Analyst SUBJECT: Moravialag Soviet Prison Camp The Moravialag Gulag was a Soviet-era prison camp that opened in 1966. It was ran by General Nikita Dragovich, who also ran the Vorkuta Gulag north of the Arctic Circle. Dragovich was the main instigator of the Nova 6 Plot in 1968, and used his gulags to develop sleeper agents for the Soviet Union. Before his plan could come to fruition Dragovich was terminated by Alex Mason and Jason Hudson in an underwater numbers station in the Gulf of Mexico. '' ''While Vorkuta would be closed, Moravialag would come under the command of Dragovich's second in command, Lev Kravchenko, a brutal sadist that wished to continue his former leader's chemical weapon research. With the death of Dragovich and Nova 6's original creator, Friedrich Steiner, Kravchenko would be forced to try to redevelop the chemical weapon. And when the Warsaw Pact invaded Czechoslovakia in August 1968, the Moravialag Gulag would be the first stop for any captured opponents. This meant Kravchenko would have a nearly endless supply of humans to use for his experiments, and he would use them. '' ''Kravchenko would fail to redevelop the weapon, and by 1981 he would relocate to Afghanistan to aid in the invasion. Moravialag would be shut down, with its experiments hushed up by the Soviet government. But according to intelligence, it is possible that information from the experiments are still located deep within the gulag. '' Upheaval '''DOCUMENT 1' General Emails "Pen" Johnberton Email 1 DATE: October 2, 1945 TO: Pen Johnberton, Research and Development FROM: V. Bush SUBJECT: Materials recovered from the Der Riese facility Following the standoff at Der Riese, several American soldiers recovered what can only be described as cola bottles. Of course, drinking a random liquid found at a German secret research facility containing reanimated corpses is not a good idea, but soldiers are soldiers. Upon drinking these liquids, the soldiers found themselves facing immediate effects. '' ''But these effects were beneficial it seems. Though the effect wears off over time, it appears that the soldiers gained effects such as increased toughness and increased speed with their hands. Such effects, if they could be studied and reproduced, could potentionally increase the powers of our armies tenfold. Study these liquids and get back to me. Email 2 DATE: February 18, 1963 TO: Richard Kain, CIA Director FROM: Pen Johnberton, Head of Research and Development SUBJECT: Stolen Elixirs U2 spy planes have found that our exlixirs, along with several new ones that must have been invented by the ASCENSION Group, have been found at REDACTED Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. Though it is possible that the EXILIR Program has been infilitrated by Soviet spies, it is more likely that more of these exilirs were found at a possible Nazi research center in Siberia where an icebreaker has run aground. Attached is the U2 images as well as the location of the research center. '' Mission Files Mission files providing backstory for each multiplayer map in the Black Ops trilogy can be found in Nigel King's account. Black Ops Black Ops 2 *''Aftermath: June 22, 2025; Los Angeles, California: Despite the capture of Raul Menendez in Haiti, small remnants of Melius Cras mercenaries are still going strong, even after their leader's capture. A group of Melius Cras mercenaries was spotted holding off against law enforcement officers in a ruined downtown district of L.A. Local FBI agents were sent in to aid the officers. '' *''Carrier: June 10, 2025; Somewhere in the South China Sea: As part of the Strike Force initiative carried out by JSOC, a group of Seal operatives boarded an SDC supercarrier and detonated explosives, sending the vessel underwater. This win would prove vital in crippling the SDC's manpower, as well as the Chinese government's trust in it. '' *''Cargo: May 30, 2025: Keppel Terminal, Port of Singapore: JSOC Strike Force Team commissioned to a Singaporean harbor to stop a missile attack on Iran carried out by the SDC. In addition, the team is tasked with destroying an SDC freighter loaded with Dong-Feng hypersonic cruise missiles. Doing so will help Iran resist any pressure applied by the SDC, no matter how high. *''Cove: December 19, 2024; Off Coast of French Southern Islands: Mission part of OPERATION ROUNDHOUSE. SEAL Team Three shot down and crashed on a deserted island. ISA operatives sent to rescue any survivors and recover black box. Intel suggests possible engagement with RSA militants sent to capture any surviving agents.'' *''Detour: June 19, 2025; New York, New York: Melius Cras mercenaries have attempted to take over Oliver North Bridge connecting Staten Island and Bronx. Local FBI agents have been sent. Local Air Force squadron on alert to destroy bridge as last resort.'' *''Dig: June 3, 2025; Logar, Afghanistan: After a skirmish with RSA sentries situated at a dig site, ISA agents discovered information pertaining to Cordis Die funding and supplying arsenals to the Mujahideen. The agents also discovered that Cordis Die has ordered the Mujahideen to thwart a peace negotiation being held in Kabul between Russian and Afghan foreign ministers by means of assassination. This information was then brought forth to JSOC for analysis. '' *''Downhill: December 18, 2025; Rhône-Alpes, France: A recon drone recorded a group of Melius Cras mercenaries taking over an abandoned French ski resort in the upper snowy alpes and setting it up as base of operations. SEAL Team Five sent in to sabotage whatever plans they got jotted down. '' *''Drone: June 10, 2025;'' Deep Jungle, Mohnyin, Myanmar: SEAL Team Five operatives infiltrated and snatched several documents from a CyberDrone facility hidden within the jungles of Mohnyin. Within these documents are blueprints of drones, as well as top-secret weapons being developed by the CyberDrone organization for the SDC. '' *''Encore: March 16, 2025; London, United Kingdom: Moles in Cordis Die provided intel explaining that the London Music Festival will be targeted due to it being a symbol of "Western decadence". SEAL Team Two dispatched to protect venue. '' *''Frost: December 25, 2025; Amsterdam, Netherlands: SEAL Team Five have been ordered to deal with a Melius Cras resistance shooting up a small commercial district in Amsterdam. '' *''Grind: July 16, 2025; Los Angeles, California: Local Federal Bureau of Investigation agents have engaged with Melius Cras mercenaries at the Vert Games Skatepark on Venice Beach. Reinforcements suggested. '' *''Hijacked: December 19, 2024; Off Coast of French Southern Islands: OPERATION ROUNDHOUSE SUMMARY: Important SDC defector, hereby codenamed as The Defector, was transported from China to NATO under a false identity on a private yacht. UAVs in area confirmed ship's hijacking by Melius Cras operatives. SEAL Teams Three and Eight dispatched to rescue The Defector; Three by plane, Eight by Zodiac speedboat. Upon arrival, Three was shot down and crashed onto nearby desert island; Eight successfully arrived and engaged Melius Cras operatives. The Defector was not found on board; later tracking revealed he was taken by mercenaries and is now in parts unknown. '' *''Hydro: April 11, 2025; Indus River, Parkistan: RSA militants attempted to take over Indus Hydroelectric Dam in Pakistan, threatening the water supply to allied Pakistani government. ISA teams dispatched to defend the dam. '' *''Magma: January 4, 2025; Kitakyushu, Japan: Catastrophic eruption of nearby volcano has threatened CIA Station #4237. SEAL Team Two has been dispatched to recover documents and intelligence. Possible engagement as intel suggests a SDC special forces group is in the area under the guise of a humanitarian mission. *''Meltdown: May 29, 2025; Balochistan Cliffs, Pakistan; RSA militants seized control of a nuclear power plant and forced its scientists to swear allegiance to Cordis Die. Information of this incident reached the ISA, thus a team was sent in to free the power plant.'' *''Nuketown 2025: May 1, 2025; Lander County, Nevada: Melius Cras operatives seized a nuclear facility testing the effects of a nuclear bomb on a 1960s' envision of a futuristic town. Intel suggests that the operatives were there to steal the facility's supply of nuclear bombs by orders of Cordis Die. Seal Team Four were sent in to stop the operatives before the situation turned to disaster. '' *''Overflow: May 18, 2025; ISA agents intercept an arms deal being carried out between ISI operatives and RSA militants in the flooded streets of Peshawar. Apparently, the ISI wants to form an alliance with the RSA in an effort to strengthen Cordis Die's intelligence branch.'' *''Plaza: June 12, 2025; Indian Ocean: Once again, Colossus has found itself in another massacre as Melius Cras mercenaries shot up a plaza area within the floating city. ISA agents working undercover as Colossus guards clashed with the mercs, which fortunately gave enough time for survivors of the massacre escape from the fighting.'' *''Pod: February 22, 2025; New Tapei, Taiwan: SDC special forces suspected to be arming the terrorist organization Taipei Unity from an abandoned utopia project. SEAL Team Five sent to investigate and, if necessary, remove all hostiles.'' *''Slums: October 5, 2024; Panama City, Panama: Word has it that Melius Cras is secretly funding Panamanian revolutionaries to overthrow the Panamanian government, as well as assisting them in assassinating the president. 6 agents from the ISA have been assigned to investigate and prevent the potential assassination.'' *''Standoff: January 8, 2025; Engilchek, Kyrgzstan: SEAL Team Eight has tracked the location of The Defector and is en route to location. Intel suggests the SDC possibly hired Melius Cras to enforce its rule in Kyrgzstan; finding these mercenaries at this border town would provide evidence of this. '' *''Studio: June 19, 2025; Hollywood, Los Angeles, California: Tragedy occurred when a group of Melius Cras mercenaries gunned down dozens of Hollywood employees and actors on a movie set. Local FBI agents were sent in to stop the massacre. '' *''Turbine: June 16, 2025; Sarawat Steppes, Yemen: SEAL Team Six and RSA militants fight for control over a downed cargo plane that crashed in the Sarawat Steppes. According to one Seal that was present at the battle, the cargo plane belonged to [REDACTED}, and held several [REDACTED}.'' *''Uplink: March 3, 2025; Arakan Range, Rakhine, Myanmar: A CyberDrone facility in Myanmar is suspected to be supplying drones and weaponry to Cordis Die. SEAL Team Eleven sent to investigate. '' *''Vertigo: April 9, 2025; Mumbai, India: RSA militants have taken over the Tacitus Skyscraper and taken its employees hostages. An ISA team has been sent; they will be inserted onto the roof via VTOL. '' *''Yemen:'' June 14th, 2025 Miscellaneous Burger Town Omnipedia Article Burger Town is an American global chain of fast food restaurants. The company was founded in 1972 by former astronaut Norbert T. Spackleford III. Originally based in Florida, it has spread across the globe and become one of the world's most popular fast food restaurant. It's largest and most popular locations are the Burger Town Super Mall Plaza in Dallas, Texas, followed by popular chains in Iowa, Virginia, and even Moscow. Coalescence Corporation Omnipedia Article Coalescence Corporation is a global defense, security, medical research, and advanced technology company, and is one of the world's largest defense contractors, primarily working for NATO. It is planet's top company for robotics and medical technology and development. The company was founded in 2018, and quickly grew to become one of the world's largest corporations. It opened hundreds of hospitals around the world to help with the aftermath of the 2025 Crisis. It now mantains the world's three of the world's largest hospitals and research centers in New York City, Singapore, and Los Angeles. Its current CEO is Sebastien Krueger, a former Albanian soldier. Its headquarters are located in Zurich, Switzerland. Email #1 Date: September 6, 2060 To: Sebastien Krueger, CEO From: Yousef Salim, Dr. Subject: SP/CORVUS The special project has been completed. The world's first artificial intelligence has finally been developed. CORVUS has gained sentience. I have tested the AI and results show that despite its sentience, it is completely docile and loyal to its creators. '' ''Following this email my team will load the AI onto the train and ship it to headquarters in Zurich. '' Email #2 ''Date: October 12, 2057 To: Sebastien Krueger, CEO From: NKing Subject: My Expectations All the relevant documents and intelligence is located in an attachment on this email. Do not allow this information, or any communications between us, to be leaked or there will be consequences. As of this morning, the Albanian government has been overthrown by "revolutionaries". Your chosen pro-NATO politician will be installed as president, and steps will be taken to add your country to the organization. We have played our role in the bargain. Now is your turn. This chemical weapon you will be developing is the strongest chemical weapon ever known to man. It can win wars without ever needing to put boots on the ground, and there's no sort of fallout after. It is of upmost importance that the joint operation between your scientists and ours results in the redevelopment of this weapon. I expect an update on Nova 6 at the end of the month. CyberDrone Industries Omnipedia Article CyberDrone Industries is a state-run corporation located in China, in the Strategic Defense Coalition. Founded in 2014, the corporation is one of the largest weapons suppliers in the world, and is the main supplier for the SDC military. CyberDrone industries also has contacts in NATO, South America, and Africa. The company was founded by the nephew of former SDC Chairman Tian Zhao. Following the 2025 Crisis, it was revealed Zhao was plotting a war against NATO, and had allied himself with terrorist Raul Menendez. CyberDrone Industries answered to Zhao rather than the SDC, and many of the drones they produced were shipped to aid Cordis Die in their uprising. Following Menendez's arrest and Zhao's death, the company came under fire for its role, resulting in its CEO resigning and the company truly returning to SDC government control. Tacitus Corporation Omnipedia Article Tacitus Corporation was one of the world's largest weapons contractors in the world. The company produced many of the world's drones and weapons, and had contracts with both the United States, China, and many other countries. It held offices and facilities all over the world, with its headquarters located at a skyscraper in India. During the 2025 Crisis, the Corporation was revealed to be in-league with Cordis Die, and was in fact a shell company owned by Raul Menendez. Following the Crisis, the company was shut down. The majority of its patents and intellectual properties were bought by the Coalescence Corporation.